1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device including the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate having decreased power consumption and an LCD device including the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel which displays an image by varying light transmittance of liquid crystal, and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel which provides the LCD panel with light. The LCD panel includes an array substrate including a plurality of thin-film transistors (“TFTs”) disposed thereon, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. Recently, as larger LCD panels and LCD panels which display high resolution images have been developed, power consumption of the LCD panel has increased. As a result, various methods for decreasing power consumption have been developed, such as a common voltage swing type method and an active level shift (“ALS” ) type method, for example.
In both the common voltage swing type and the ALS type methods, an effective voltage applied to a pixel electrode is increased, instead of increasing a data voltage provided from a driving integrated chip (“IC”). More specifically, in the common voltage swing type method, a pixel voltage and a storage voltage of a storage electrode which forms a storage capacitor are alternatively inverted each horizontal interval, thereby increasing a mean voltage of the pixel electrode. However, this results in undesirable flicker effects which adversely affects the LCD panel employing the common voltage swing type method.
In the ALS type method, a storage voltage of the storage electrode is alternatively inverted each frame interval, thereby increasing a pixel voltage of the pixel electrode. However, this requires an additional driving circuit, thereby increasing manufacturing costs and subsequently decreasing manufacturing yield of the LCD panel.